Watching
by hedwig11445
Summary: Someone Watches. Disclaimer: I Own Nothing


A/N: Haven't written anything in a while so I thought I would start again. Even if it's short. I know I know I've been bad and need to update Where I Belong but thought at least a one shot would be good to start with. Enjoy!

He watched. He watched the boy breathing. He watched as the chest rose and then fell. He watched as the boy's limbs twitched in sleep. He couldn't do anything else, but watch.

All the other sixth year Gryffindor's were asleep. The first night back excitement having worn off a couple of hours ago, and they all fell into their respective beds instantly falling asleep all except for one. One boy, who couldn't for the life of him go to sleep. One boy, one small boy for his age, who found comfort in watching over only one other boy, who took delight in watching the other boy, who felt safe as he stared down at the other boy.

Yes Harry Potter couldn't sleep. So he took notice. He noticed how the other boy's ginger hair got messier as he slept, he noticed how the soft breaths were growing louder and would soon become full out snores. He noticed how the light shone down on the other boy's face giving him an ethereal look.

For the few years that Harry was at Hogwarts he noticed, he watched, he observed. He had to in order to survive. Especially if he was to one day defeat Voldemort or the "Dark Lord" as some others would call him, but not him and not the one with the ginger hair.

Their relationship was rocky he knew that, they got into fights they went without talking to one another for periods of time. He wasn't stupid he knew that someday their relationship may topple, but this boy, no man, meant more to him than almost anything else in the world. And he would try to preserve their tumultuous relationship as much as he could.

His feelings for the sleeping boy were almost unbearable, and the thought that this impending war could end their relationship almost left him devastated. What would he do without him? What if the sleeping boy didn't survive? How could he go on?

Lost in thought he wasn't noticing for the first time blue eyes looking back at him, gazing at him as if in a second the smaller boy would disappear from sight.

The blue eyes noticed to, the blue eyes watched as well. He took in the small figure, the too thin body, and knew the raven haired boy's relatives didn't treat him right again this summer. They were apart and were just reunited, and this war was taking a toll on the non-slumbering boy. He looked just like he did first year. Small and tiny, and he wanted to wrap him in his arms and hide him from the evils of the world, to protect the innocent soul of the one staring at him. But he knew he couldn't, knew the demands an entire world placed on the shoulders of the raven haired wizard sitting beside him.

"Harry…" whispered once.

"Harry…"Whispered twice.

"Harry…"Whispered three times.

"Ron you're awake sorry didn't hear you mate." A startled voice whispered in the dark. Green eyes met blue for a split second and the verdant one's were the first to look away into the window's open view of the night sky. The pale moon shining down.

"You ok?" The other unasked questions hung in the air. _"What did they do to you this summer? Why are you so thin? What can I do to help?" _

"Ya, just thinking. Can't sleep." Leaving the unasked questions answerless.

"You should. Potions first thing, and even though it's not Snape heard Slughorn can be just as bad."

"I'm going in a minute. Everything's alright. Go back to bed Ron."

"If you're sure…"

The small boy crawled into bed knowing his ginger haired friend would watch and wait up to make sure that he did follow through. When he was tucked in bed he went back to watching. Watched again as his friend rolled to the other side going back to sleep, the snores following closely after. Green eyes continuing to stay open though and he said the words every so quietly…"Thank you for being my friend but most importantly my brother first. And for showing me and giving me a real family." Now that he got out his words and saw that his friend was fine after a long summer apart, he knew that he would be able to sleep. And whatever obstacles came to them in the future they would deal with it like brothers. It was nice to know that family was close by.

"You're welcome my brother. You're welcome." A second voice echoed his a few minutes later.

Hogwarts was finally settled. All her children were finally asleep and at last content for another night.


End file.
